Digimon Championship!
by nellchan0013
Summary: It's the first of its kind; a worldwide digital battle set in the Real World. What they don't know is that darker forces are at work here, but there are good guys too, if you can find them.Accepting OCs through PM ONLY! Rated T for safety!
1. Preludeish

Okay, so I know I'm supposed to update my other stories and that I shouldn't start a new one...but this came to me so suddenly, and I've never seen anyone do this before so yeah…but still love me! Please?

**Disclaimer: **Digimon doesn't belong to me! Arashi and Mizuto belong to me, though!

Oh, yeah, so Arashi is basically the Arashi from _Serendipity_ okay? But not really…if that makes sense.

**Digimon Championship**

Letters have been sent to the "best of the best" for a tournament like no other. Set on an isolated island, the best Tamer shall be decided among plenty of Tamers who think they're the best. But darker forces are at work here. Survival is only part of the prize. Well, if there are any, if you catch my drift. Rated T for safety!

* * *

"I think it's a bunch of baloney, is what I think." Mizuto Kobayashi muttered, pointing a finger at his good friends, as they reviewed the letter in front of them over and over. The eighteen-year old blonde haired, grey eyed Tamer squinted at the letter, as if hoping to find some sort of fine print that would tell the foursome that he was right. Kudamon, his partner, was coiled around his neck, rolling his golden eyes. "We're wasting our time with this, Arashi."

Arashi Kitayama glanced up momentarily, emerald eyes boring into her friend as she brushed a lock of her almost silver hair away from her eyes. "Yet you're still participating in this?" She asked him, dropping her eyes back down to her own letter. She pulled on her white earphones, blocking out most of the noise around her.

The two Tamers were down at their usual choice of hangout, that was, the ice cream shoppe near their school. They had received their letters to what claimed to be the "grandest Digital Tournament of the century" that morning and their assignment had come not long after.

Mizuto took a spoonful of Arashi's ice cream sundae, feeding some to himself and then took another spoonful for Kudamon. "Well, yeah, I'm participating; I don't have much of a choice, now do I?" He grinned, knowing that she could hear him through the noise-blocking headphones. After all, he'd been the one to tinker around with them to make sure that they allowed her to hear him, Kudamon, and Sunmon, Arashi's own partner.

"You're just excited to actually beat someone else; which is good. I think Sunmon's getting a bit tired of beating you and Kudamon." She said off-handedly, smiling to herself as she circled a few words in the letter.

Kudamon looked up, frowning. "Hey, I resent that comment, Arashi. He's the one that doesn't know how to be a Tamer; I'm just the unfortunate Digimon who was partnered up with him." The Holy Beast type told her matter-of-factly, uncoiling from Mizuto's neck to slither onto the table.

"Arashi! Arashiiiiiiiiiiii!" Both Arashi and Mizuto looked down, to see Sunmon, bright black eyes shining while he hopped onto Arashi's lap. "Arashi, guess what?" He didn't give her a chance to answer. "I've never been on a plane before….oooh! Can I melt your ice cream?" He asked, hopping onto the table.

Kudamon slithered in front of Sunmon. "No, Sunmon; do you not recall the last time this happened?"

Sunmon looked down, his flame drooping. Mizuto gave Arashi an incredulous look. "Why do you insist on keeping him in his In-Training form, when you can keep him as a sane and powerful Rookie?"

"Hey! Sunmon's powerful now, still! I just think it's much more convenient to carry him like this." Arashi shrugged, feeding Sunmon some ice cream, immediately causing her partner Digimon to cheer up. "Well, we should go pack…the plane leaves in tomorrow morning." She rose, carrying Sunmon. "Pick me up at six, okay?" She told Mizuto, waving goodbye as she and Sunmon left the shoppe.

Xxx

And that's sort of a prologue…slightly. So, if anyone is interested, here is an application! Very short I know...

OH! I ask that you try not to have your Partner be a Digimon that is blantatly obvious from the first three seasons! I use Digimon Wiki as my reference, so you can too!

Tamer's Name:  
Nickname:  
Gender:  
Ethnicity:  
Height:  
Tamer's Age: youngest being 16, oldest being 21  
Partner Name:  
General Level of Partner: Can't be higher than Champion  
(Beside each level of Digimon, put down the personality; they can change in each level~)  
In-Training:  
Rookie:  
Champion:  
Ultimate:  
Mega:  
"D-Arc" Color: I could care less what color of the rainbow you use, as long as it's not some made up color~  
History:  
Personality: Please, for my sake, make it detailed so that I may accurately write as your character!  
Likes:  
Dislikes:  
Fears:  
Quirks:  
Clothing:  
Appearance:

I will get to Arashi and Mizuto's profiles as soon as possible!

-nell


	2. Trouble in the Terminal

Ahem! I have updated! Go me.  
School sucks, I hate my Humanities Project and I need to go find out about the War of 1812 for a presentation on Tuesday. Be glad I wrote this chapter?

**Disclaimer: **Digimon does not belong to me and neither do most of the characters in this fic. Credits are listed at the end. Plot and any other random characters are mine though!

**Digitamer5**: I would appreciate it if you changed your Digimon of choice; I'd rather it be something else. Please and thank you!

Letters have been sent to the "best of the best" for a tournament like no other. Set on an isolated island, the best Tamer shall be decided among plenty of Tamers who think they're the best. But darker forces are at work here. Survival is only part of the prize. Well, if there are any, if you catch my drift.

Chapter 2: Trouble in the Terminal

* * *

Arashi wondered vaguely how she had ever managed to be paired up with a Digimon that was so radically different from her; at least, while he was In-Training, he was nothing like her. So she was slightly relieved when they arrived at the airport and found that all Digimon had to be in Rookie form. Why? Well, the company decided that Rookies would be much easier to deal with as they had some semblance of maturity. Arashi couldn't help but agree with them; anything above Rookie, in her past experience, tended to be arrogant and that led to major battles and etc. (Present company excluded). The hard part was in convincing Sunmon to evolve for the sake of the plane trip; the Digimon consented only after Mizuto promised to buy him his weight in sweets….as a Sunmon. (He wasn't very bright either, as Sunmon). But the problem was solved and pretty soon, Coronamon was walking beside her and Mizuto, carrying one of the bags Arashi had packed as a carry-on.

"Wow, no matter how many times I Digivolve...everything seems so much bigger." The now Rookie leveled Digimon told his Tamer, eyes wide as they walked down the terminal.

"It's because, quite frankly, you were an extremely minute In-Training Digi." Kudamon replied matter-of- factly, still coiled around Mizuto's neck, as was customary for him. The Digimon shrugged, or whatever came close to shrugging for him, as he was void of a full body...and shoulders and other parts that make shrugging possible, as Coronamon glared at him. "I only speak the truth, my friend."

"Don't start a battle in here, please." Arashi ordered the Digimon, flipping through a small book that she held in her hand while avoiding any persons coming her way. Turning the corner, she ran smack dab into a Hawkmon. Both parties of the collision backed up, Arashi tucking the book away in her messenger bag with one hand while rubbing her now sore face with her free one. Beaks and other pointy things hurt, she realized.

From her right, Mizuto, Kudamon and Coronamon stifled their laughs at the collision, though Mizuto ended up failing miserably. Arashi shot him a glare before turning to face the Hawkmon, and, consequently, the Hawkmon's Tamer. She wasn't that difficult to spot, as she was rushing down after her runaway Digimon. Stopping in front of the silver-haired Tamer and her friends, Lauren Silverfeather rested her hands on her knees as she stopped to take a breath.

"I'm," Breath in, "terribly," out, "...sorry about Hawkmon!" She finished, finally managing to catch her breath as she stood with an apologetic smile to Arashi. The sixteen-year old Tamer grabbed her Digimon, holding Hawkmon firmly in her grip.

"I didn't mean to hit you! Oh, it was just...I- I usually look where I'm flying!" Hawkmon professed. The bird like Digimon seemed more distressed about the whole ordeal than Arashi did But then again, Arashi wasn't the type of girl to easily express her emotions. In fact, the older Tamer's face was impassive as she shrugged off Hawkmon's apology.

"It's fine; no one got hurt." Arashi told both Digimon and Tamer.

"Except your dignity..." Mizuto coughed, grinning at his closest friend when she turned another glare at him. '_Play nice to people, Storm.' _His grey eyes were saying with warning as he turned to Lauren, holding out a hand to her, a wide grin on his face. "Kobayashi Mizuto, nice to meet you; though I'm sure we'll be facing each other sooner or later in this tournament thing."

Laruen eyed his hand warily, but shook it anyway. "Laruen Silverfeather, and likewise." So, those two would be part of her competition, she surmised, sizing them up mentally. She tried to recall anything she knew about their partner Digimon, but decided to look into it later, when she had the time. Preferably on the plane.

"Ah, see, I told you we could make friends as long as we tried!" Miztuo exclaimed, slapping Arashi lightly on the back. "She doesn't talk much, I tell you; it takes _forever _to make her utter a sentence, so don't take it personally. Her name's Kitayama Arashi and that Coronamon there is her partner."

"Hey! I feel rather offended at the moment!" Kudamon sniffed, uncoiling himself slightly from Mizuto's neck. The Digimon gave Lauren a quick once over. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Silverfeather. I'm Kudamon, this rather rude human's partner."

"Yet you still love me; I'm flattered." The 18 year old Tamer smiled. "Well, what say the three of us go and find our plane?"

"You'll have to excuse me if I pass up on that offer." Lauren smiled politely, backing away slowly. "I've some business I need to attend to; but it was nice meeting the both of you!" The Tamer said before rushing off with Hawkmon in her arms.

"Odd girl." Mizuto commented as they watched her run off. "Reminds me of you."

"I'm going to burn your bed tonight."

"Is that a threat or a promise?"

"Just shut up."  
Xxx

"Oh damn it." PawnChessmon swore, his voice slightly muffled by the visor on his helmet. The Chess like Digimon turned in a circle, watching as multiple Digimon and their respective Tamers passed by him, all chattering excitedly about this Tournament. How he hated his Tamer right now; one moment she was there and he chose to turn around for one moment and BAM! She was gone. Humans were more trouble than they were worth.

Gazimon aren't really known for their kindness or helpfulness; they are notorious around the Digital World for being deceitful and being bullies. So it was only natural, Lili assumed, that her Digimon fight one when he saw one. That was the reasoning of it, of course, but she didn't think that he would attack in the middle of an airport. It was going to get them kicked out for sure! Although it did lead her to her lost Digimon faster than she anticipated; in the most unconventional way, that was.

"Pawn Buckler!"

"Electric Stun Blast!"

There was a loud crash as PawnChessmon was flung back into a nearby wall; Gazimon's attack taking the best of the Chess Digimon's lancing attack. Lili elbowed her way through the crowd that had formed around the battle. Fumbling for her D-Arc, she grabbed the pale pink and black device as well as a card, sliding it through as Gazimon attempted to attack once more, her own Digimon still down.

"Digimodify: Slow Worm, activate!"

Gazimon suddenly slowed down, claw in slicing down in half the speed it should have been while PawnChessmon managed to finally collect himself with an audible smirk and grateful nod towards his Tamer. The Digimon stood proudly, Lili behind him. "Pawn-"

"Whoa! What's going on here?" Marcus Santos suddenly interrupted, coming from the crowd to help his partner up. "Gazimon, what did you do this time?" The rather tall, 18 year old Tamer sighed, giving his partner a Look.

"Wasn't me! I was asking that Digimon if he needed help and all of a sudden he starts to attack me!" Gazimon protested.

"That true, PawnChessmon?" Lili asked, giving her Digimon a stern look.

The Digimon huffed indignantly. "The 'mon speaks the truth. In my defense however, Gazimon aren't very well known in our world as the most trustworthy 'mon. I could only defend myself, naturally." PawnChessmon told them matter-of-factly.

"Well, this Gazimon is different from other Gazimon, thanks very much." Marcus all but snapped at PawnChessmon, double checking his partner to make sure that Gazimon wasn't hurt. The Tamer glared at Lili, tempted to pull out his own Cards and show her just how bad of a choice it was to attack them. But that could be saved for the actual Tournaments.

"Yeah, I'm sooo sure about that." Lili muttered, rolling her steel grey eyes towards the ceiling. Granted, it wasn't smart for someone as petite as Lili to be picking a fight with Marcus, but the girl was confident in herself and was sure of her skills as a Tamer. "A Gazimon can't change his spots overnight."

"Well said!" PawnChessmon agreed, thrusting his lance up into the air.

Now, Marcus was generally a nice person. And he didn't think it'd be fair for someone like him to be fighting someone like Lili. Obviously, the girl didn't know how to choose her fights (he attested it to the color of her hair). **(A/N: This is nothing against blonds, I assure you.)** But verbally attacking Gazimon was something he couldn't let slide. The Tamer pulled out his black and red D-Arc, grabbing two Cards while doing so. If this girl wanted a battle, well, he wasn't going to say no anymore.

Lili smirked, reaching for a few more Cards. So it looked like Gazimon's Tamer had some spine after all; it would have been boring if he had let her slide with the comments. PawnChessmon sprang into action next to her, preparing his lance for an attack while Gazimon flexed his claws at PawnChessmon, ready to spring at the Chess like Digimon.

"Digimodify!" The two Tamers began to slide their cards through when….

"Thunder Blaster!"

Both Marcus and Lili dropped their D-Arcs, an electric shock having hit their hands simultaneously. Tamer and Digimon looked around wildly to find out who had attacked and noticed that the crowd had dispersed, leaving only a rather snappily dressed man and his Wizardmon as their viewers.

"Thank you Wizardmon." The man said, inclining his head slightly to the Digimon. "That will be all for now. As for you two, Marcus Santos and Liliya Von: should I or any other Administrator find you fighting publicly in non-approved areas, you shall be disqualified, no questions asked. Consider this your warning." He told them coldly, turning on his heels to head to the plane, Wizardmon by his side.

Having collected their D-Arcs and their things, Marcus and Lili made to follow him, but not before sending each other glares; their fight would have to be settled in the Tournament.  
Xxx

"You ask him!" William hissed tersely.

"Nu-uh! You should! Both of you are human after all!" Gaomon, William's partner, countered, hissing as well. Though the Digimon was smiling slightly.

"What type of dumb reasoning is that? You ask his Digimon then, since both of you are Digimon!" The Tamer shot back with a smug grin.

"No way! What type of Tamer are you? Have you seen that gun on his Commandramon? I've got only fists! That thing was trigger happy! Well, is trigger happy! Who knows what would have happened if that guy and his Wizardmon hadn't come along?" Gaomon gasped.

"I can hear every word you're saying, you know?" Desmon Noctis sighed, turning in his plastic seat near them. "What do you guys need to know?" The Tamer asked, vying to fill the time as their plane still wasn't ready.

"What's with the cape?" Gaomon asked, trying not to snicker.

Desmon frowned. "I could ask you the same thing: what's with the blue fur?" The cape was a touchy subject.

"It makes me look dashing, I think. You have your answer, where's mine?"

"Gaomon!" William groaned; he really had to find the time to teach his Digimon some manners. At this rate, they'd be stabbed in the back and find themselves left for dead. The Tamer shuddered at the thought; he hoped it would only end up that way figuratively.

"Cheeky little Digimon aren't you?" Desmon scoffed. "Don't you think you're biting of more than you can chew?"

"Don't you think that you're obviously avoiding my question?"

"Touché. Well, the capes there because I want it there, happy?" The black haired Tamer smirked.

Gaomon didn't look happy about the answer, but a 'look' from William forced the blue-furred Digimon to nod and resume his earlier activity: practicing his punches at an invisible enemy. William sighed in relief; Gaomon was a great partner, but sometimes, he was too laid-back about his words for William's health.

Desmon turned back to watching Commandramon carefully. The 'Rookies only' Rule was rather nerve-wracking, especially with his trigger happy Digimon. He wasn't sure whether or not he was grateful for the young man with his Wizardmon. On the one hand, he didn't like accepting help from anyone else, but on the other hand…there really was no other way to calm Commandramon down, as much as he hated to admit it. So Desmon chose to think of it as a random act that was unnecessary.

He hadn't seen any of these Tamers before and he checked it off to the fact that they simply weren't of the right caliber for the Tournaments that Desmon had entered in previously. Which meant that winning this Tournament would be a cinch.

At least, that was the plan.

Xxx

"So…what do you think?"

"I think that this will be interesting."

"Any ideas?"

"No. We'll have to play it safe and see how it all plans out. Besides, we've got them in the tournament, right?"

"Think they know we're here?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I just a got a message."

"Well? What does it say?"

" 'Hope your Agents make it through round one; I look forward to crushing them and you. Game start.'"

"…They know."

Xxx

Ah, so there you go. First chapter! I'm currently trying to find sites that have Cards and their effects so I can actually have characters use their D-Arcs.

Well, I like Arashi and Mizuto's relationships; they are, after all, my characters! I think I'll post their profiles next chapter~ Oh, they aren't the people talking in the last part by the way!

Please tell me what you think and if I have portrayed anything wrong with your character, please tell me specifically what it was so that I may fix it! I like writing as you guys! And more so since I'm starting to plan relationships! And rivalries! Chapter was a bit short, but that's cuz...I needed it to be short?

Character Credits:

Lauren Silverfeather: **Tyltalis**

Lili Von: **Happy2BMe** (uwah! I finally got that chance to use one of your characters! I promise, promise, promise I will update Made of Legends! I promise!)

Marcus Santos: **ShadowJohn 101 **(I found your trump card for your deck! Yeah~ Tell me if you'd like to know what it is!)

William Murphy: **NovelistOfTheSky** (…sorry if I didn't give you enough screentime I couldn't think of a scenario…)

Desmon Noctis: **RazenX** (Haha, I love who you based the personality after. I haven't seen that show since…well, forever, quite honestly…)

And the man with the Wizardmon: He's mine. Like literally. I have a name for him, but I don't want it out yet~

Please R and R for any questions, comments, or concerns!

-nell

Next Chapter: Oh, don't ever put a bunch of Tamers and their Digimon on ONE PLANE. It's not smart.  
Please continue sending OCs!


	3. Intervention and Introduction!

Hey guys! So I'm working on the third chapter and such, but in the meantime, I thought it only fair for you guys to get to know Arashi and Mizuto since I know all your charactrs!  
If any of you feel that my characters may be too "Mary-Sue" please don't hesitate to leave a review or send me a PM with those thoughts! I really do want to know what you guys think of them, so here you are! Consider it a filler chapter thing!

* * *

Tamer's Name: Arashi Kitayama  
Nicknames: Ara-chi, Storm  
Gender: Female  
Ethnicity: Japanese-Chinese  
Height: 5'6"  
Tamer's Age: 17 ½  
Partner Name: Sunmon  
General Level of Partner: In-Training

In-Training: Sunmon- such a quirky little character, he's very childish and curious and loves to set things on fire (when he can get away with it…)

Rookie: Coronamon- much more mature than his In-Training form, Coronamon is much more collected, but still likes to joke around. He doesn't randomly set things on fire, thankfully.

Champion: Firamon- From this point on, his Digivolutions are rather similar in personality. Firamon is rather serious, like Arashi. He tends to watch over her like a guardian and most, if not all his actions, are planned around her safety.

Ultimate: Flaremon- Sunmon reaches this level a fair number of times, and Flaremon's protectiveness extends to not only Arashi, but to Mizuto as well.

Mega: Apollomon- He is scary, don't annoy him and he won't burn you to a crisp. Hardly does Sunmon get to this level; only in utmost dire situations can he do so.

"D-Arc" Color: Emerald and white

History: Arashi was born the only child in her family. Her parents did a lot of researching for their job and thus, they didn't stay in one place for very long, leaving their daughter under the care of various baby-sitters, none of which actually did a proper job of babysitting. This left Arashi to learn on her own and she taught herself how to read and when she could, read whatever she got her hands on. But that's all she really was: just a literate; with her parents being gone so much and less-than capable baby-sitters, the girl never really developed social skills, so going to school was more reading for her. Not that she minded; they moved constantly anyway, so there was no point in forging friendships that would break so easily.

Unlike most Tamers, she met Sunmon at a relatively young age. That was, when she was 5. She didn't really understand the significance of meeting Sunmon, but she brought him to her parents anyway, along with the strange device she had acquired suddenly. Somehow, her parents knew what was going on and they let her keep Sunmon (her first "real" friend), but they kept the emerald D-Arc for her safety until they deemed her ready to understand what being a Tamer meant. This was also the time they began to introduce her to Digimon Cards, allowing her time to know what each Card did, so that when she grew up, her deck could be easily formulated.

Also at the age of 5, while living in England, Arashi met her (at the time) next door neighbor, Mizuto Kobayashi. Neither of them knew exactly just how significant that meeting would be for later years, but Arashi just tucked their meeting in the back of her mind. Mizuto had already met his partner Digimon, who was now a Kudamon and the Holy Beast Digimon had felt another Tamer nearby, which was how Mizuto convinced his parents to arrange a play date with their next door neighbor.

Arashi and Mizuto did not get along during their first meeting. He threw her book in the mud. She told his mother and got him grounded. And that was how they left each other at the age of five and six.

Four years later, her parents, having kept an incredibly good friendship with the Kobayashi family, moved back to England and settled next door to them permanently. Arashi's parents and Mizuto's parents were working together and thus was the reason for their move. Although Arashi really didn't care, her reunion with Mizuto consisted of a battle between Kudamon and Coronamon. It ended in a stalemate. And a strained friendship between the two.

Though Arashi became great friends with the Mizuto's parents, she and Mizuto didn't really hit it off until their first year of high school. That was when her parents and his parents decided to rope her and Sunmon into the Organization they were a part of that Mizuto had been working as an Agent for since he was old enough to understand how to fight. They decided to partner her up with him and the two have been absolutely inseparable, past transgressions aside.

While she says to people they're good friends, somewhere along the missions and high-school seting, the two of them confessed their feelings to each other. She doesn't really know if she and Mizuto are 'dating' or not.

Personality: Quiet, standoffish, reserved... Arashi's heard it all. Having grown up the way she has, the girl isn't exactly the most social butterfly on the planet and as such, she keeps to herself quite often. Hardly ever will Arashi speak to a stranger, unless it's out of sheer politeness and necessity. More often than not, she will only reply with inclinations of her head or shrugs- any form of body language that doesn't involve actually speaking, per se. It's not that she's cold, though, believe me, she can be, it's just that her social skills were never really developed as throughly as they could have been. But she makes, quite literally, no effort in becoming friends with anyone, human or Digimon. It's a wonder in itself about Mizuto and Sunmon.

Arashi tends to be on the more practical side of things; she observes most situations unless her gut tells her that she's no time for such thing. The type to listen and process before speaking, Arashi's become quite skilled at people-watching. Oh, but even she can be blinded by her emotions, which is why she wears the headphones: if she can't hear people, they can't provoke her. Which is a lie, as well. She can hear perfectly well with the headphones on (they only work as a sound block slightly well); however, the very few times she will get angry is when anything happens to Sunmon, Mizuto, or Kudamon.

Only once has she been caught actually being jealous and there is no way in the world will Kudamon or Mizuto let her live it down. Otherwise, the Tamer is adept at hiding her emotions and acting impassive torwards most everyone else.

Likes: Ice cream (especially vanilla), warm weather, myths, legends, sweets, fruit, certain music, her headphones, her laptop, Mizuto's cooking, reading, gum  
Dislikes: When people take her ice cream, anything spicy, rain, thunderstorms, extremely cold weather, idiots, stuck-up people (with the exception of Mizuto), the beach, having to talk to strangers  
Fears: Atychiphobia- Fear of failure  
She also has a fear of large bodies of water  
Quirks: The white headphones she has are always with her, and she wears them in battle to block out any distractions; they've been modified by her parents and Mizuto with certain functions, which will be revealed later on (it's my deus ex machine! And my god mod tool?)  
Clothing: She wears a white tank tap, with a hoodless jacket that matches the color of her eyes. Her dark jeans are accompanied by green sneakers (guess her favorite color). Her D-Arc can be found on the inside of her jacket while her cards are in the strap pocket of her bag. The bag she carries is a messenger bag and (when not used for school) carries a notebook, a pen, a camera (for evidence), her laptop, and some food.  
Appearance: she stands at five feet six, with emerald eyes and almost silver hair that falls just between her shoulder blades; the bangs create a straight fringe that just brush her eyes. Her hair is usually never in a ponytail and only when she feels that it might get in the way does she pull it back. She's rather lean in build and it's difficult (unless you're Mizuto) to make her smile.  
Favorite Card to use in battle: Digi-Soul Charge (when with Mizuto)  
Other than that, she's got no favorite.

Tamer's Name: Miztuo Kobayashi  
Nickname: Mizu  
Gender: Male  
Ethnicity: English-Japanese  
Height: Six Feet even!  
Tamer's Age: 18  
Partner Name: Kudamon  
General Level of Partner: Rookie

In-Training: Kyaromon

Rookie: Kudamon: He's been known to be sassy, but he doesn't mean it. He's honest and earnest, with really fancy word usage...

Champion: Reppamon: Quiet and observant, this is the Digivolution Arashi like the most. Reppamon is extremely careful and contemplative.

Ultimate: Chirinmon: Honestly and truly loathes fighting others, and will try his best to resolve a situation without any actually fighting. If he can't, then he will do all he can to fight and  
protect Mizuto and Arashi.

Mega: Kentauromon: Much more adept at keeping the peace, he won't hesistate to use his Mega form to keep peace.

"D-Arc" Color: Gold and black

History: The second child of an extremely wealthy family, Mizuto learned to live in the lavish life from a young age. His dad was Japanese, his mother English born. He and his brother look nothing alike as Mizuto looked more his mother's side rather than his father. There wasn't much excitement in his life until he turned five. Two years prior, his brother had received his partner Digimon (something his parents had been eagerly awaiting) and a few months after his fifth birthday, Mizuto met Kyaromon and found his gold D-arc. Of course, he and Takahashi (his brother) immediately began to learn how to use their cards and developed skills together.

A year later, when he was six, they got new neighbors. Their child was a girl and Mizuto, after taking a bet from Takahashi (and learning from Kudamon that she was a Tamer), arranged a play-date with the girl, Arashi. Somehow, he accidentally threw her book in the mud and she got him grounded for a week, which, at his age, was forever. He thought she was pretty cool, but she moved before any other 'dates' could be arranged.

Life kept on for him, and when he was eight years old, his family began him as an Agent, partnering him with Takahasi until he could work solo. It didn't take long, as Mizuto prided himself on his ability to fight and adapt to situations and a few weeks after his ninth birthday, he was promoted as a solo agent. The missions were dangerous alone, and it was then that he 'lost his mind'. It was both in the literal and figurative sense. While on one of his solo missions, he didn't know that his brother was following him to make sure he was safe. Mizuto was fine, having finished his mission. It was on the way home that something happened. Tired and weary, Kudamon had no energy left and they were ambushed.

The battle is something Mizuto can't forget but chooses not to remember. Takasashi and his partner Digimon both perished while protecting him and Kudamon. It's an event that broke Mizuto and he's developed a split personality from it. Only Arashi knows about it; he never told his parents and Kudamon has done everything he can to keep his parents from knowing.

Mizuto and Arashi were reunited when he was eleven years old; their battle caused memories too fresh to resurface and it's the reason for his loss. What Arashi didn't know was that Mizuto was battling his split personalities and he said some things to her that caused their friendship to be a bit…strained.

It was during their first few weeks of high school together did they really hit it off. Somehow, Kudamon had decided that Arashi was someone they could trust with Mizuto's secret and through Kudamon did they two actually repair their friendship. Mizuto was the one who bought Arashi the earphones that year, right after he found out she'd be part of the organization. It was also Mizuto who insisted he be partners with Arashi, so that Takahashi's ordeal wouldn't happen again.

Through their missions and high school years, he figured out that he actually cared for Arashi as more than a friend. Somehow, the two managed to confess and he knows she doesn't know what their relationship is anymore. He considers them as 'together' but refuses to tell her because of his condition; he wants to keep her from taking too much care of him.

Personality: Well, here's the thing, Mizuto's got two personalities….so let's get to it, then!

Generally, this guy is fun and easy going. He likes to have a laugh and is loves to poke fun at others, though he means it in the best way possible. Jokes are one of his favorite things in the world, which is why he, Arashi, and Kudamon get along so well; their personalities are totally opposite each other. His favorite people to poke fun at: Arashi and Kudamon. To him, life needs to be bright and he can't stand being down so you can almost always find him with a smile on his face or flirting with Arashi. While he doesn't seem like it, he's rather bright and can outwit and outplan Arashi at times; he's extremely adept and can adapt to any situation when necessary. Charming and smooth, he knows what to say to get the right information and when he makes a mistake, he can admit it and laugh it off, or turn it to his advantage.

When he's the 'other him', it's a bit hard to tell. Mizuto becomes more…sadistic and cruel. His warm smile and easy going jokes become a smug, condescending smirk and more rude comments than anything. He's determined to annoy and piss off everyone around him in the worst way possible, and yet, he still manages to find the time to hit on Arashi. (Kudamon makes fun of him for that after he returns to his normal self). Still a charming young man, he becomes manipulative and destructive. Reserved and inclusive, Mizuto becomes even more analytical than ever and makes decisions that are to his advantage.

Likes: Any and all food, clothing, shaved ice, carnivals and amusement parks, sunglasses, cherries, video games, painting, napping  
Dislikes: Any male too close to Arashi, remembering his brother's past, cold weather, being confined indoors, when he can't remember what happened as his other self, anything historical, reading, research.  
Fears: That one day, he'll lose control of his other side and never be able to return to himself.  
That one day, he'll wake up and realize, he's not his gorgeous self anymore (this isn't a real fear..)  
Quirks: Well, he's got that split personality.  
Clothing: He wears a dark yellow t-shirt underneath a light, three-fourth white collared jacket along with dark jeans and a pair of white sneakers (he goes for the crisp, clean look). Always on his head are a pair of blue sunglasses which he does wear, but they really are only for show. Attached to his jeans is a silver chain that is looped around a belt loop and hooks to his D-arc. Cards are found on the inside of his jacket with a silver pocket watch that once belonged to Takahashi. He carries a white backpack with his laptop, food, a blanket, and a bunch of random stuff. Oh and his medication.  
Appearance: Tall, lean and fair skinned, Mizuto seriously considers himself handsome. Blond hair from his mom and grey eyes from his father and a killer smile that could cause any girl to swoon, this guy knows how to manipulate people. There's a few marks and scars on his arms from his missions, but you can hardly notice them. Both his ears are pierced, the result of a lost bet against Kudamon.  
Favorite Card to use in Battle: So far, in double battles, it's Digi-Soul Charge. Other than that, it's his deck that's his favorite.

* * *

So again, please leave what you guys think and I'll get started on the third chapter!

-nell


	4. People Planes Problems Part 1

**Disclaimer: **Digimon does not belong to me and neither do most of the characters in this fic. Credits are listed at the end. Plot and any other random characters are mine though!

Letters have been sent to the "best of the best" for a tournament like no other. Set on an isolated island, the best Tamer shall be decided among plenty of Tamers who think they're the best. But darker forces are at work here. Survival is only part of the prize. Well, if there are any, if you catch my drift.

**Chapter 3: **People + Planes + Digimon + Jayden = Problems.

* * *

His name was Jayden Hart. He was twenty-three years old with a nice, charming smile, and very polite speech, not to mention an English accent. You could say he was young in age, but you couldn't say he was young in mind. He was mature beyond belief; he'd been through things that would have made people crazy or worse, cause them to commit suicide. It had happened. But not to Jayden. There was nothing off about him. Sure, his hair was shocking snow white, but that was because of something that had happened during his childhood. The doctors had deemed it trauma, and had told him it was the way his mind dealt with shock. Hair color was a small price to pay for his sanity. He considered himself a gentleman and loathed raising a hand or a voice to the opposite sex; that was crude, no matter the occasion. Clothing wise, he liked to look crisp and clean; he ignored trends- they always changed. So he stuck to the same outfit every day of the year: a white dress shirt underneath a white suit jacket, white slacks, a black tie, and black shoes. The only thing about him that held any color were his eyes: deep set amber, gold in the right light. He'd been refered to as a 'gold eyed demon disguised as an angel' once in his life. That person didn't really stand a chance against him and Wizardmon.

The D-Arc he was bestowed was pure black. He guessed it was to remind him that no matter how much white he wore, he could never be pure and untarnished. He was darkness, he was tainted and nothing could change that. It was him, on the inside. 'Dark and twisted'. Two other words used to aptly describe him. This person had survived. Still a thorn in his side. On the plane at the moment, actually. They weren't far from the truth. Jayden was dark and twisted, but he was fine with that. If that was what he had to be called while attempting to acheive his vision, then so be it. But he was going to get them back. It was fun to torture them; but he wasn't going to play favorites. No, his boss wouldn't like that. And frankly, neither would Jayden. He believed everyone in this tournament deserved equal opportunity to lose their sanity.

Gods he was excited.

XXXXXX

Mzuto was having a relatively nice day. He'd taken his medication, picked Arashi up on time, made it through the airport with minimal troubles and heck, he'd even met a few cute Tamers! The day was going quite nicely, especially since he and Arashi ended up in the same row (and it was near the window). The seating arrangement ended up being Coronamon, Kudamon, Arashi and then himself, which suited him just fine, seeing as Arashi promptly fell asleep on him, during the safety video (which no one _really _listened to) and during Jayden Hart's spiel (which even the Digimon ignored). So overall, it was a good day. Which meant it could only go downhill from there.

Three minutes and twenty-six seconds after the seatbelt light dinged off (and obviously, after their take-off), Jayden decided to pay them a visit. Well, really, it was only Mizuto as the other three had promptly fallen asleep. '_Traitors.'_Mizuto thought with a frown as Jayden smirked at him, arms crossed over his chest while he stood in the aisle of the two rows.

"What do you want?" Mizuto sighed, managing to turn and glare at Jayden, while keeping Arashi asleep. He didn't want to deal with Jayden and an annoyed Arashi at the same time. He was only so sane. "If you're going to threaten us, insult us, or tell us your plan now, make it quick please? I sort of want to catch up on my sleep as well."

Jayden's smirk grew wider. "I'm hurt, Kobayashi! You think I'd threaten my two favorite Agents, much less insult them?" He exclaimed with mock sincerity. "As for the plan, I've no idea what you're talking about. My Boss just wanted an honest to goodness Tournament for the sake of sportsmanship." He shrugged, now resorting to inspecting his cuffs.

The Tamer couldn't help himself. He snorted in disbelief. "Right. Sportsmanship. The day you decide to agree to anything fair is the day that Sunmon learns to be mature." He grumbled under his breath. When he looked up, Jayden's face was closer to him and there was malice hidden behind the man's amber eyes.

"I forget how funny you can be, Mizuto. And I should say you forget just who I really am." His eyes flickered over to Arashi momentarily before he stood erect once more, pulling at his cuffs and straightening his lapels. "You might want to inquire about a certain e-mail Miss Kitayama received late last night. I'm sure you'll find it enlightening." He inclined his head slightly to Mizuto once and waved goodbye gleefully, heading back to where he came.

It took Mizuto a while to register what Jayden had said. And then he looked down worriedly at Arashi. E-mail? Was that why she'd been so pre-occupied when he picked her up that morning? With a sigh, he carefully moved Arashi so that she could sleep while he walked around the plane. Talking to Jayden always gave him headaches, for some bizarre reason. And it made his control slip….even with the medication.

Damn Jayden.

Xxxx

To say that Lili was impressed with the double-decked plane provided for the tournament would have been an overstatement. It could hold about 250 to about 290 people, if memory served her correctly. Well, she would have been more impressed has she been in a better mood; besides, once you've seen one plane, you've seen them all. Sure, these had those cool little tv screens on the back of each chair where you could watch videos, listen to music, or play games, but really…it was just to distract passengers so they wouldn't acquire restless leg syndrome, right? Or something of the sort. As the rather minute Tamer and her partner navigated their way through the crowd, they assessed the various other Tamers and Digimon they saw and Lili made a mental note to pull out her D-Arc as soon as possible so she could begin recording the competition.

"Alright…and this is…our…row." The Tamer trailed off in completely and utter disbelief, steely grey eyes narrowing dangerously to thin slits. "You have _got _to be joking." She double checked her ticket, looked up, then once again looked at her ticket, trying to convince herself that some flight attendant had gotten their row wrong.

It was right.

"I'm not exactly the most thrilled person on the planet either, you know." Marcus remarked drily, standing from his window seat to allow Gazimon to take his spot so that the seating order was now Gazimon, Marcus, Lili, then PawnChessmon. He wasn't taking any chances with Lili's Digimon; it had a freaking lance. How it made it through security, he would never know. But he preferred the seating arrangement; Gazimon was safely away from PawnChessmon and with Lili beside him, well, it was pretty easy to pretend that he wouldn't hear whatever she would say. Why? Because he had at least twelve inches on her. He could pretend that short people's voices didn't reach him.

Lili glared at him even more as she buckled hers and PawnChessmon's seatbelts. "Oh, really? I couldn't tell from your, well, oh, I don't know? Your sarcasm? You need to work on that by the by." She told him matter-of-factly with a smug smirk. Sure, she had to crane her neck upwards to even talk back to him, but it wasn't like height had ever been a factor for her before.

"What big talk for a little girl."

She bristled. "Hey, it wasn't my Digimon getting their butt handed to them by a 'little girl', now was it?" She snapped back.

"Hear hear!" PawnChessmon cheered, thrusting her lance torwards the ceiling with a grin. "What the lady says is true!" The Digimon pointed the weapon torwards Gazimon, who shied away from it, pressing himself up against the plane's wall as much as he could. Until Marcus shoved away the lance pointedly, almost stabbing the chair in front of PawnChessmon. Thankfully, the ones who were to be seated in that chair hadn't arrived yet. "Look at what you almost did, you careless human!" PawnChessmon seethed.

Marcus started a bit at that, but controlled himself. Patience was something one acquired quite quickly when having to grow up with two younger brothers. So Marcus resigned himself to leaning back in his seat, giving Gazimon a look that clearly told his partner to not let the jibing get under his fur. Gazimon looked almost defiant for a moment but nodded once, leaning back in his chair as well as PawnChessmon continued to rant on. It was a nice way to drown out the safety video and the Tamer on the screen, who had introduced himself as Jayden Hart. Turned out that he, along with various others, were 'proctors' of sorts to the Tournament. Marcus made a mental note to avoid the Wizardmon's Tamer; he looked...dangerous, despite inital appearances.

Lili, on the other hand, was muttering curses at Jayden, wondering where exactly she'd seen the man before. Something about him was too familiar and it was bugging her to not know the answer. PawnChessmon was having the same issue as her Tamer, so when Mizuto Kobayashi showed up suddenly, it took Lili a while to register it. In fact, the only reason she was aware of his presence was due to Marcus.

The aforementioned Tamer frowned up at the appearance of the new Tamer. There was something wary about the way the blond haired, grey eyed Tamer looked, and the wicked evil smirk on his face didn't help matters either. He was kneeling on the chair in front of Lili, peering smirking at her over the chair. This went on for about half a minute before it really got under Marcus's skin.

"Can we help you with something?"

Lili looked up when Marcus talked, a scathing remark already leaving her lips. But when she saw Mizuto, her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Well, damn my soul and call me Kapurimon…Mizuto Kobayashi."

"Long time no see, Lili!" The older Tamer replied cheerfully, though it was a contrast to how dark he looked at the moment. "How's my favorite Russian been?"

"A bit annoyed, now that you mention it. Where the hell's my twenty dollars that you owe?" She asked him, holding her hand palm up. She wasn't even going to mention the interest on that payment….she'd tell him after he coughed up the twenty.

"Still the same sneaky loan shark, huh?" The Tamer grinned. "I repayed you already; ask your mother- she can vouch for me." Mizuto returned easily, turning his grey eyes towards Marcus and Gazimon. "So, you two are Lili's next victims, huh? I feel for you guys. This girl's got a short temper; I guess it goes with the height." Mizuto snickered as he ducked down to avoid a jab from PawnChessmon's lance.

"Shut your mouth before I do it for you." Lili warned, cracking her knuckles while smiling sweetly at Mizuto.

"Aw, come on now, Lili! We all know you wouldn't be able to land a hit on me; you can barely reach my chin!"

That apparently did it for Lili as she scooted past PawnChessmon and joined Mizuto in the empty row he was occupying and swiftly socked him in the gut, smiling when he doubled over, wincing in pain. With a satisfied smile, Lili resumed her seat, giving Marcus a glare. "Any more insults from you, and the same thing will happen. But so much worse."

"Ouch….that freaking hurt!" Mizuto whined, rubbing his stomach as he looked over the chair again. "I'll have to remember to make sure to draw out your torture, when that day comes." The dark look was back in his eyes as his smug smirk grew wider.

Marcus thought that Mizuto was joking in a sick way, but when he saw Lili stiffen slightly next to him, he concluded easily that this guy was serious. Well, that was a damper on his day…Marcus shifted slightly, reaching for a Card in case he needed to use Gazimon. Screw getting disqualified from the Tournament; this guy was openly telling someone that he was going to torture them.

This Lili girl had odd friends.

"I never liked your sense of humor, Kobayashi; it sucked." Lili replied evenly, reaching for her own Cards; she never really understood Mizuto's mood swings. Their families had been business partners for a while and she'd always known him to be rather uplifting…and then she'd heard of Takahashi passing away and he'd sort of changed. That and his 'girlfriend' came on to the scene. Lili and Arashi didn't get along. At all. Nor would they ever.

"I'm sure you can find a plethora of people and Digimon who would agree with you, Miss Von." Kudamon suddenly appeared, slithering around Mizuto's neck, glaring at his Tamer. Making sure to give Mizuto's neck a good squeeze, he turned to Marcus and Lili. "I apologize for any…trouble he may have caused; he's a bit rude during flights, so you'll have to excuse him. Miss Von, PawnChessmon, Gazimon, Gazimon's Tamer," Kudamon inclined his head slightly, "Please excuse us; we must be getting back to our row before Miss Kitayama decides to find Mizuto herself. I'm afraid that won't be a pleasant sight."

"Yeah, because that girl is so strong." Lili muttered, recalling her battle with Arashi. That only fueled the hidden rivalry between the two female Tamers further. Mizuto claimed the reason for Arashi's loss was due to her major distraction by an event that had taken place earlier that week; Lili thought he was making up excuses for how weak his 'girlfriend' was.

"Maybe one day you'll find that out." Mizuto chuckled, waving to the two Tamers. "But, I guess it's time for me to depart. Such a shame...see you guys when we touch down."

Yup. Definitely odd.

Xxx

Okay, so I wasn't super happy with this chapter, and I'm going to have the other characters show up in the next chapter. Bleh...I really don't like this...I'm horrible with characterization DX I'm so sorry...But I'm forming relationships?

I liked how Jayden turned out though! He's such a fun person to work with...

Eh, anyway, tell me what you thought...

OC Credits**  
****Lili- **Happy2BMe

**Marcus-**shadownjohn101 (...don't hate me but I lost the freaking information on the card DX)

Til my next update,  
nell


	5. Suggestions and Explanations

Okay, so I totally realized the other day how difficult and impossible Digimon is; it's hard to find a Digimon without having one of their forms be a canon Digimon…and I understand that! I'm thinking on how to remedy the rules of that for the while. Also, I realize that some Digimon need to DNA Digivolve or use Armor and such to do so. Some Digimon are also missing stages of evolution.

This is my solution: For DNA Digivolutions, find the Digimon you want to use and I'll use that for their evolution arc…make sense? It's like this…if you've got Imperialdramon and, we know that it is a DNA Evolution of Veemon and Wormmon, then you can choose, let's say…Wormmon (because I loathe Davis/Daisuke) for your partner. Then Imperialdramon will be Wormmon's Mega form and for the person who comes in later asking for it for their Veemon…tough cookies unless both Authors are willing to have their Digimon DNA Digivolve. Make sense? If it doesn't, please PM so I can, hopefully, explain better.

For those who use Armor evolutions: Find your favorite armor evolution of them and stick with it. Plain as day. For the missing stages….see the paragraph below. It's the only solution I could come up with. However, if anyone has a better solution, please PM me! I'm attempting to make this work….XD

Now….for the Digimon missing stages of evolution. The smart solution? Well, you could do something creative! Find a line that fits or makes sense with the Digimon! Don't choose a Digimon that has an evolution line already and then tell me that you want to change it! I won't really accept it…..this one is a simple thing. If I don't think the evolution line is sensible, I will ask you to change it!

Next on the list is the topic of Matrix/Bio-Merge Digivolution. While I'm sure that many of you probably noticed it, thanks to AlchemicBankai, I actually had to address it. I'll start with this: it was not one of my best days. I totally forgot about it…-bad nell. Shame on her-

The following is an excerpt from, _The D-Reaper Incident and After_ by Jenrya Lee VI.

Chapter 8: Matrix Digivolution and Bio-Merging.

"Everyone knows about the D-Reaper fight. Everyone in my family knows about it. One of our 'ancestors' fought in that fight. His dad was one of the reasons it came into existence in the first place. Everyone knows that it was the first time Digimon and Tamer became one to fight a common evil. It wasn't the last time, for sure.

Matrix Evolution has become lost through the ages. A cousin of mine and I investigated into it as Alice McCoy was the partner to the Digimon that made Matrix Evolution possible and Alice is part of our family tree. What we discovered was something….intriguing.

The Dobermon she had as her partner was merely a gift from the Digimon Sovereigns, designed to and created for the sole purpose of allowing the Tamers to Matrix Digivolve in the Real World. Due to Dobermon's sacrifice, Matrix Digivolution was sustained in the Real World after the bridge between both worlds was renewed.

In recent years however, fewer Tamers have been able to Matrix Digivolve with their partners. Research has discovered various factors to this cause. First off, the power that Dobermon has left is starting to dwindle, leaving only Tamers and Digimon with strong bonds to be able to achieve their Mega form. It's also been discovered that in times of dire need, the Tamer can Matrix Digivolve. Second, the genders of both Tamer and Digimon must be the same. It's common knowledge that Tamers and Digimon don't choose each other, so it's theorized that those who can Matrix Digivolve have a certain attribute attached to them.

As such…the main difference between Tamers who can and can't Matrix is gender….."

So, PM me if you'd like to Matrix. If you don't, I'm assuming you won't Matrix.

And finally. (Well, finally at the moment…) Cards. I looked into the Cards that the Tamer's used in the series and I found out something…interesting. The Cards they used are from the game right? And when they scan Digimon Cards, then their Digimon uses that Digimon's 'Signature Move'. Like if one were to scan a Renamon Card, then their Digimon would use 'Diamond Storm'. Option Cards a bit harder to find, but I think they should be easy to understand from their name. So…PM with favorite Card or the Card you'd like me to use at one point~

I think that's it…and chapter is in the works! I'm introducing another character who may or may not be important…but he's blind. That's going to be a challenge to write. Poor Will has to figure out how to deal with him and Lalamon. ^^

Any questions, comments, concerns and/or suggestions? PM me!

-nell


	6. People Planes Problems Part 2

**Disclaimer: **Digimon does not belong to me and neither do most of the characters in this fic. Credits are listed at the end. Plot and any other random characters are mine though!

Letters have been sent to the "best of the best" for a tournament like no other. Set on an isolated island, the best Tamer shall be decided among plenty of Tamers who think they're the best. But darker forces are at work here. Survival is only part of the prize. Well, if there are any, if you catch my drift.

**Chapter 4: **Shadows, Revelations, and…Yue?

* * *

Everything in the room was dark and a bit…suspicious to say the least. There were rows upon rows of video screens on one side of the wall, each separate screen observing something different. It was like one of those security rooms in those movies, where the main villain could all but stalk the heroes or any other characters. It was like that…but so much creepier. No one was in the room at the moment, save for a Dorumon and the purple coated Digimon was sleeping. Well, he was at the current time.

The Digimon looked up suddenly as he caught movement from one of the screens on the left. These screens were the important ones at the moment as they showed parts of the Digital World and his Tamer was waiting for certain Digimon to show up. The screens on the right were to watch the area where the Tamers would come for the Tournament, but as the plane hadn't landed yet, it was pointless to watch those screens. So Dorumon made his way over to the screens, keeping his eyes on the third row, fourth one over. There. One of the traps had caught something. On closer inspection, it proved to be one of the Digimon his Tamer was aiming to catch.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. The automatic doors to the room 'swished' open and in strode Dorumon's Tamer, a wide smile on his face and blue eyes twinkling with delight. The Tamer looked around for Dorumon and then his smile turned to a frown. "Why do you insist on keeping it so dark in here, Doru?" He sighed, heading back to turn on the lights.

When the room was flooded with light, the Tamer smiled again, brushing away a lock of his black hair. "What's so interesting about that screen?" He asked, a joking tone behind his voice, but only slightly. He was a very serious man, especially since his whole plan would most likely crumble if he wasn't serious. But he was fun loving, you know? Fun loving! That _was _why he organized the whole Tournament, after all. Or something like that.

"We caught one." Dorumon answered, moving aside to allow his Tamer to stand beside him. The Digimon looked up at his Tamer, blinking as the news of the capture registered in the human. It was interesting to be partnered up with this human; he'd changed so much in the time Dorumon had known him. For better or worse, he could not say. But he would always be devoted to this human- Tamer and Digimon. There could be no closer bond between two different races.

"Oh! That's a Guilmon, huh?" He smiled, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "We'll send one of the others to retrieve it…or Jayden, when he lands. Think he's aggravating the participants enough?" The Tamer smiled at Dorumon, all thoughts of Guilmon's capture gone from his mind. Motioning for Dorumon to follow, the Tamer headed back to the entrance, shutting off the lights, plunging the room into darkness once more.

The screens buzzed ominously in the room.

"I…would guess so." Dorumon shrugged, or whatever came close to it. "If he gets out of control, then Wizardmon will restrain him." He liked Wizardmon. Wizardmon's Tamer? Not as much. But then again, Dorumon always pitied the man called Jayden. His tale was a difficult one, which lead part of the Digimon respected Jayden for the trials and tribulations he had faced.

"Wizardmon…ah, yes." The Tamer chuckled to himself, his eyes distant and stuck remembering the past. "You, Wizardmon, Guilmon, Kudamon, and Kotemon. We're reaching our goal slowly, aren't we?" He asked, the question meant both to be rhetorical and answered at once. Dorumon stayed silent.

The two reached the elevator at the end of a long, white hallway, one where doors were on either side of the walls, leading to an array of places in the underground center. The Tamer pressed the button on the elevator repeatedly and with a small 'ding' the doors opened, allowing the Tamer and Dorumon to enter. Using his tail, as his arms were stubs and therefore useless, Dorumon pressed the '4' button, standing once more by his Tamer's side as they began their ascent.

"You know…I just realized: this will be a reunion, won't it?"

Dorumon looked up at his Tamer, who was focused on the doors in front of him. "It does feel like one. I'm glad to see you're back to your usual self." He commented off-handedly. It felt nice to see that that his Tamer was 'normal' or whatever normal was for them. Some days, it was like his Tamer was fragile, ready to fall apart at the lightest touch. Other days, he was confident and easy-going, not unlike his personality from years ago. Dorumon wondered about his Tamer sometimes, but again, he'd stick by his side, no matter what.

"Oh. We'll see how long it lasts, huh?" He smiled cheerfully, stepping out into his "penthouse" when the doors opened. The building they were in was where the Proctors stayed and where the technical stuff occurred. Each floor served to help the Tournament: the ground floor was where registration would occur formally and where the Tamers could find information on their competition; the second floor and third floor were for the proctors and where the storerooms were held.

He sunk into a nearby loveseat, ahuddling out of his worn, black leather shoes. propping his feet onto a glass coffee table while loosening his tie. "The next time we have one of these meetings, remind me to feign sickness." He sighed, leaning his head back with closed eyes.

Dorumon trotted over to the chair, resting his head on the seat. "You're the one arranging the meetings; or have you forgotten that you're the boss?" He asked with a snort.

"I guess I'm still not used to it all..." The Tamer sighed, reaching to pet Dorumon on the head. "Wake me when Jayden calls; their first stop should be coming up. Night, Doru." With A last yawn, he fell to the dream realm, genuinely smiling for the first time since he'd organized the while accursed Tournament.

Xxxx

Memory blocks sucked. Royally. The worst part of them was knowing that you knew, but also knowing that there was this awkward lock in some part of your brain that you had somehow lost the key to. And if you tried to look for a back door, your brain would shut you out and then you'd find yourself in a cursed fog that served to annoy you even more.

At least, that was how Will felt when Jayden Hart appeared on the chair screen. The sight of the proctor was enough to trigger something in the recesses of his mind, something that he began to blindly reach for. It was quite aggravating, as Will knew that the memory was at the tip of his metaphorical fingers, but always managed to metaphorically elude him. He continued to stare at the screen long after Jayden had finished his talk, deep in thought. The whole ordeal was infuriating and after five minutes of pondering, Will gave up. When he needed to, he'd remember why he knew Jayden.

Then again, he wasn't sure he wanted to. Something about the proctor was off-setting and it wasn't just because of the snow white hair. Though that certainly was a factor. White hair just wasn't normal. Will cast a sidelong look at Gaomon and almost snorted, but caught himself by attempting to fake a cough so the sound that resulted was a mix of a hacking, choking fit.

Gaomon paused in the middle of his 'training', which had consisted of him throwing fake punches at the chair in front of him. "What's so funny?" The Digimon asked, narrowing his eyes at Will. "I'm supposed to keep myself fit and since we're on a plane, this is the best I can do!"

Will waved his hand dismissively. "Whoever said I was laughing at you?" He smirked, clearing his throat a bit. "But, um, be careful, Gaomon...there's people in the seat in front of you. Practice to your right." He told him, as the two of them had the whole row to themselves for the while. The plane still had to make a few stops and pick up other Tamers- theirs had just been the first of many.

"Fine and you take a nap. I doubt you'll have any trouble sleeping- you almost did so watching the videos." Gaomon returned, turning in his seat to deliver punches to an invisible opponent.

When William woke, he was aware of two things: that something heavy was on his lap and that someone was sitting beside him. The Tamer sat up hastily, Gaomon sliding off his lap with a dull thud and a string of curses that made William wonder just who Gaomon had been hanging around.

"Haha. Gaomon's a funny Digimon. Good at fighting, but bad at balancing." A rather squeaky voice giggled, while William found the energy to focus. His neck was hurting and he felt sore, but he gathered that he had some sort of sleep. The appearance of a companion in their row meant a layover, but where?

"Lalamon- don't make fun of Gaomon. He might punch you; he can make a fist, right?" A male voice asked.

"Yes, yes! Gaomon can punch! He's a fighter, after all!" Lalamon nodded, turning hollow eyes to William. "Look, look! Gaomon's Tamer is awake! Nice to meet you! Lalamon is Lalamon!" She nodded again, standing in her seat to turn to her Tamer. "This, this Lalamon's Tamer, Li-Lian Yue Shao." She introduced, plopping herself down.

"It's nice to meet you...?" William attempted tentatively as Li-Lian faced him. He was hesitant as he held out his hand; what type of person wore a blindfold over their eyes when they weren't sleeping. Without meaning to, William jumped as Lalamon took William's hand and guided it to Yue's hand while muttering to herself.

"Likewise, sir. Please, just call me Yue; Lalamon likes to leave that part out." He smiled, dropping his hand after giving Will a firm handshake.

"Lalmon leaves nothing out! Lalamon is offended by Yue." The Digimon huffed, crossing her tiny stubs for arms over her body. "Lalamon wants to know what Gaomon's Tamer's name is, please!"

"Um, I'm William, but...call me Will."

"Will it is then!" Lalmon smiled, hopping down from her chair to pull a bag from underneath Yue. She threw it on her seat and climbed back up, leaning against it. "Lalamon must protect Tamer's things!" She told Will with conviction.

Gaomon began to snicker at Will's perplexed face. He nodded his Tamer close, grinning. "She keeps doing that with his stuff; according to her, Yue is blind." He told Will matter-of-factly.

"What? Really?" Will whispered back, sliding his eyes over to Yue. That would have explained the blindfold and really, when he thought about it…wasn't he tilting his head slightly, twitching when any sound was made. The Tamer looked over Yue again, noticing how tense the man seemed to be and…a cane, walking stick, whatever. The one Yue was tightly holding was black with a small, milky white sphere set on the top, his fist gripping it with great strength.

"Yes, really." Yue answered for him, the tiniest hint of a smile on his face as he turned to face William. "I'm blind, Mr. Will, not deaf." The Tamer reclined his chair, setting his cane across his lap so that the sphere was on his left and the bottom stopped about halfway across Lalamon's seat. "I'm sleeping; if someone comes by asking if I'd like food or drink…Lalamon's only allowed water; feed her soda and you'll be unable to participate in this Tournament."

"Where'd we land anyway?" William asked to no one in particular. The point had been bugging him for a while, because while Yue's name seemed to be so obviously Chinese, his English was impeccable.

"The plan landed in Beijing a few hours ago and I think we're off to pick up the Japanese Tamers." Yue answered for him. "I got lucky; I was in China to visit my mother and to do some work with my friend, who, incidentally, is on this plane."

"But you're blind…how are you supposed to fight?" Gaomon asked none too kindly. "Don't you have to see the Cards to be able to use them?" He had resumed his seat and was still practicing his punches, so that the sentence came out with awkward breaks between each word.

"Lalamon's Tamer fights no more! Not because he is blind, but because he has others he needs to watch over. Tamer is not entering Tournament. He is here because-"

"That's enough, Lalamon." Yue's voice was curt, cold, and steely. The air around them dropped considerably in temperature and despite himself, William shivered. "I'm sort of a 'sponsor' to this Tournament, here to watch over my friends." He smiled, voice warm once again.

"Yue, Lalamon is sorry; she doesn't like when others think Tamer can not fight because of his inability to see like them. They do not know you and that annoys Lalamon." The Digimon said quietly, playing with the buckle on the backpack. "And now she must sleep!"

William and Gaomon averted each other's eyes, afraid of what would happen if they made contact. Somehow, Will knew they would end up doubling in laughter and Will wasn't sure that Lalamon would be okay with that. Heck, he was pretty sure that if the plant like Digimon tried hard enough, she could kick Gaomon's butt in a battle without Yue using a single card.

But that was just the vibe he got. Who knew? Maybe Lalamon was a wimp and would go down after Gaomon _lightly _punched the Digimon. William sincerely hoped he would never have to find out.

Xxx

Ugh….I'm dead; I was going to write more for this chapter, as in, have Lauren and Desmond show up, but I'm burnt out. Four day weekend up ahead of me and too much to be done…..got a convention this weekend and a mess of club problems.

Anywho, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!  
I'll give a prize to anyone who can guess who Yue is and if they can guess plot accurately!  
I don't what the prize will be though…XD

I'm going to catch up on sleep and then eat. Or something like that.

Till the next chapter,

-nell

**OC Credits**

**William: **NovelistOfTheSky


End file.
